


Blast Radius

by glassglassglassmadeofclass



Series: gg rp fics [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Big Explosion, Verdelites, a lot of yelling and bitterness, gem galaxies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass
Summary: There were times when jobs were so small that the entire demolitions team wasn't needed, one of those times being now. There wasn't much fanfare around it-- as simple as a task could get.Go to the site, set a few bombs down, watch the sparks fly with whoever came with you, mark the mission as complete, and then go back to the forge.
Series: gg rp fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Blast Radius

**Author's Note:**

> Verdelites and Gem Galaxies belong to Firelexy, Dev, and Nova Studios.   
> Citron belongs to Angel.

There were times when jobs were so small that the entire demolitions team wasn't needed, one of those times being now. There wasn't much fanfare around it-- as simple as a task could get.  
Go to the site, set a few bombs down, watch the sparks fly with whoever came with you, mark the mission as complete, and then go back to the forge.  
For whatever reason, despite it being presumably a simple task, two Verdelites in particular had been sent; one for her caution, one for her experience due to her age. The planet was remote, desolate, cold. It'd been a flourishing colony, once, abundant in resources and potential. Now, though, it sat practically abandoned, the dirt dry and dusty, as if it'd forgotten all of it's old promise.  
Thank goodness the warp lines were even still up to this place, though. In came Citron and Juice, the former a tad bit taller than the latter.   
With a flick of her wrist, Citron brought up a small, flickering screen, strolling through the details of the job idly with a spare enhancer finger. "This should be easy enough. Old communication hub, they don't need it taking up signals anymore."  
"Right, yeah, easy enough!" Juice contented herself by wriggling the bomb belt strapped around her chest, drumming her fingers against the canister with a happy purr in her voice.   
"...just don't mess this up. I don't wanna get into trouble because of you again." Citron said, taking a few steps forward onto the beaten path ahead. Her companion, though not having lost her chipper mood, tilted her head. "Since when has that happened??"  
"Many, many times, Juice." Citron clenched her palm within the enhancer, sending the screen away as the fingers of it returned to a neutral state. "You're pretty eager. Too eager, actually. I think that's why I'm here." As she spoke, Citron kept on her pace, seemingly not noticing that her coworker was left far behind. Juice scuttled forwards, her grip on the canisters around her chest tightening.   
"I'm older than you." The more eager gem retorted.  
"And I'm more cautious."  
Most of the walk past that was silent-- so quiet that the two girls could hear wind passing through dry, deserted canyons out of view of the horizon, miles away. It certainly wasn't the most bubbly atmosphere, the sky grey and dingy, clouds having long forsaken this dead place. Camaraderie didn't find itself well fitting in places like these. It'd be best to just get in and out, as quick as possible.   
Finally, the tower came into view-- a behemoth from a long forgotten time, dust and grime and damage from the wind dragging silt along marring it's once shined marble surface. The tech used here was almost blasphemously old, Citron squinting in distaste when she saw it. "How long has this place been left to rot for, anyways?"  
"Oh, come on, this isn't that bad. Stuff looked like this back when I emerged!"  
"Juice, you're 80,000."  
"What's that matter?"  
Citron rolled her eyes. If Juice had her goggles up, ever, it would've betrayed the squint she gave her fellow Verdelite in return. "Whatever. Now that we're here, I'm gonna reiterate. Do not. Mess this up. For me. Got it?"  
"You don't gotta treat me like I'm dumb." Juice plopped herself down on a crumbly boulder nearby, fidgeting again with the strap on her torso.   
"I'm treating you like you aren't cautious. Which you aren't."  
"I am too! I'm super cautious. All the time." As if to punctuate that point, she gnashed down on one of her enhancer's fingers, crossing her arms neatly.  
"You know that's why they probably assigned me to this with you, right? Because you're way too bombastic for your own good?"  
"Whuh-- no!" She sat upright, and, for the first time in centuries, yanked her goggles up. "I'm way older than mosta the girls on the damn squad. You're here so this'll go faster."  
"The only thing you've gotten from your age is more tossing experience. That's all you're good for." If Citron hasn't meant for her tone to be so acidic earlier, it certainly was now. "You're the oldest, but you're hardly a role model. More like an embarrassment. Some-- stupid fossil who's wasted her time."  
Juice dragged her goggles back over her eyes shakily, standing with a start, chest puffed out in some faux confidence. "I can prove I can do my job, stars damn it! Just watch!"  
"Go on then. I'm waiting."  
She practically ripped a canister off of her sash, striding over to the tower with a stumbly gait and more than a few huffed breaths. The fuse was lit, and she headed closer before chucking it dead at the beam coming down from the center of the tower. She kept on just....tossing bombs, after that, like a child would throw a controller. If a child had multiple controllers. And they were incredibly dangerous explosives. She laid them around in a strangely neat circle; seemed her throwing aim really was something to boast about. Piles lay around the bases of the tower's structure, and some even up high-- all that was needed now was the detonator.   
Juice turned on her heel, triumphant, kicking dirt and dust around in a cloud as she did. She held the detonator high above her head, pinched in-between two enhancer fingers, with one hovering over the button ominously. "You know what they say about ya, right? You're a fusion, and everyone knows why. Normal Verdelites don't stay permafused for no reason like you. They say you're two defects in a normal lookin' trench coat," Juice grit her teeth, the finger inching ever closer to the button. "And like hell am I gonna let two _defects_ show me how to do the job I've been doin' for longer than they've even EXISTED!"  
It was then that Citron noticed something, her eyes widening. She didn't know how Juice didn't see it, but-- Juice had essentially trapped herself in a circle of explosives. She was nearly in the center inside the warp tower's walls, and all around her sat her own bombs, ready to blow her to smithereens the moment she pressed down on the switch.   
"Juice--"  
"Don't you even start!"  
"Juice, WAIT--"  
In a blur, Juice's finger has pressed down on the button. Quicker than she realized she could even run, Citron dashed over, arms outstretched and eyes wide. She caught Juice around the waist, tackling her back, the two of them dragging harshly against the soil of the ground below. They were both safely past the circle, sure, and yet-- the detonator had been pushed, and the flames of the ensuing explosions licked across Citron's back, singing her form's clothes and crisping the back of her hair.  
Citron looked down into Juice's goggles, and Juice stared right back from behind them.  
"...did I almost die?"  
"...yeah, I think so."  
"Are you gonna tell Mortise?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's fair."


End file.
